Colorless King
by X EviLLovA
Summary: 'Biru' di antara sejuta 'warna'; 'Putih' sebagai dasar dari 'segala'- mungkin pengandaian kata, mungkin penyampaian nyata... serupa kerinduan rasa. Tapi 'cinta' MEMANG membutuhkan resonansi cerita. Main pairing: MasaGin. (Berbagai kegilaan para karakter dari dua anime 'Senbasa' dan 'Gintama' yang saling bertemu dalam satu versi sekolah; implikasi shounen ai/shoujo ai/straight.)


_**Judul: Colorless King.  
Tema: AU, crossover, gakuen, shounen-ai/shoujo-ai/straight.  
Pasangan: minor dan mayor hanya sebatas implikasi~ (MasaGin, KojuuMasa, SabuGin, OkiHiji, TakaSasu, TsuruMago, KonMago, KeiMago.)  
Peringatan: terdapat indikasi majas, penyalahgunaan kata secara disengaja, pemakaian bahasa kasar sebagai makian, juga imajinasi mental yang sinting.  
Rating: T.  
Disclaimer: semua karakter milik para penciptanya, saya hanya meminjam partisipasi mereka.  
Ringkasan: 'Biru' di antara sejuta 'warna'; 'Putih' sebagai dasar dari 'segala'- mungkin pengandaian kata, mungkin penyampaian nyata... serupa kerinduan rasa. Tapi 'cinta' MEMANG membutuhkan resonansi cerita. **_

_**Mari dimulai~**_

* * *

Bumi... selalu didominasi oleh rona biru; betapa keindahan planet itu dalam jejeran gugusan bintang Bimasakti bagaikan batu _aquamarine_ berpotongan sempurna, begitu berkilau dan memberikan pesona dari sudut pandang mana saja selama latar luar angkasa membentang sekelam tanpa dasar; walau senyatanya hitam, semua berawal dari seputih kanvas.

Sedangkan penjabaran definisi bagi warna-warna tersebut pastinya semu; mungkin mencangkup kiasan, mungkin mencangkup literal. Tapi keseluruhan dari segala yang tergolong 'rupa' tetaplah mengandung makna kontekstual yang sama: kehidupan.

Ahh, ya-ya hiperbola.

Sedangkan untuk 'biru' yang spesifik _ini_...

"...Jahanam, _are you ready_~"

Pemuda berpenutup mata kanan; sosok yang berdiri sebagai oposisi tunggal tengah menyeringai saat mengayunkan tiga pemukul _baseball_ dipegangan satu tangan.

"_WAR DANCE_!" Seruan diikuti—

"**BUAK!"**

Suara hantaman nyaring tersebut dibarengi oleh teriakan yang tidak kalah nyaring...

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Dan senior terakhir dalam kategori 'lawan' pun terpelanting ke tembok; lagi-lagi sial, wajah duluan harus menerima permukaan keras berbahan beton tersebut.

"**BRAK!"**

Oh ya, pasti sakit.

Sosok malang itu langsung ambruk ke tanah tanpa kesadaran lagi, alias pingsan.

"Tch," sang jawara berakhir menyanggahkan tangan yang memegang tiga pemukul _baseball_ ke pundak sambil memandang lelah pada delapan 'korban' yang terkapar di seputar, "Tidak ada yang _homerun_ satupun..."

Desahan kecewa itu menjadikan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang awalnya tersebut 'korban' bagi delapan senior sial tadi, untuk angkat bicara.

"OI OI! Mana mungkin manusia BISA kau samakan dengan bola yang mampu melayang ke perbatasan langit?! INI bahkan bukan anime! INI _fic_! Serius sedikit!"

Tiba-tiba seruan nyaring terdengar.

"_OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAA_!"

Perhatian segera terarah ke sosok berambut ekor; pemuda energik tersebut berlari menyongsong cerahnya pagi hari, menuju—

"YUUUUKIIIIIMURAAAAAAAAA!"

"**DUESH!"**

Bogem mentah sepenuh cinta kasih dari pria yang berlaku bak orang tua, yaitu dari sang guru olah raga; langsung mementalkan si empunya nama 'Yukimura' ke...

Langit.

"UWAAAAAAAA...!"

...Teriakan itu membumbung tinggi, semakin menjauh, sampai berakhir meninggalkan jejak kemilau di penghujung cakrawala biru.

"Sungguhkah...?" Pemuda berkacamata yang tadi berkomentar soal 'mustahil' hanya bisa menatap datar atas kejadian di luar akal sehat itu.

"Shinpachi,"

Mendadak seorang gadis yang mengunyah makanan; entah sejak kapan gadis bergelar 'Ratu _Sukonbu'_ telah berada di arena, namun ekspresi sosok imut berkarakter China itu super serius sewaktu meneruskan kata.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada _Dokuganryuu_ si pemimpin klub_ bar-bar_."

Sudah barang tentu si pemilik gelar '_Dokuganryuu_' meralat, "_It's baseball_. _You see_?" Seraya mengacung-acungkan tiga benda kayu dipegangan demi menjelaskan kategori; sejelasnya para penonton yang berkerumun buru-buru menjauh karena takut menjadi target salah pukulan.

"Hm?" Ratu _Sukonbu_ menoleh, juga mengulang secara polos, "_Ball-ball_, kan?"

"Jangan menentukan nama seenak jidat pada klub-ku, bocah!" Bentak si jawara; kekesalan yang memuncak disebabkan merasa dipermainkan.

Tapi si gadis mendadak dinaungi oleh pancaran aura amarah, "Kau memanggilku... bocah...?"

"Ga-gawat..." guman Shinpachi karena sangat khawatir terhadap tensi si Ratu _Sukonbu_.

Sedangkan _Dokuganryuu_ menyeka rambut sesantai mengadu tatapan sinis, "Oh ya, kau dengar kalimatku, B-O-C-A-H. INI adalah tantangan. Santer kudengar bahwa prestasimu dalam bertarung lebih dari cukup untuk ukuranmu yang seperti '_trap'_. Mau kupermak lebih baik, hm, Ka-gu-ra-_chan_~?

Shinpachi pun semakin khawatir melihat si jawara yang tidak kalah beraura, bahkan sekujur tubuh pemuda itu berlibat aliran-aliran petir biru!

Dan dari kedua versi aura milik kedua pelajar yang terkenal sebagai 'jagoan' sekolah, terdapat pemandangan sekental ilustrasi 'Zoro' dari serial anime 'One Piece' di sisi _Dokuganryuu_ vs. ilustrasi 'Tsunade' dari serial anime 'Naruto' di sisi Kagura.

"S-sungguhkah...?!" Serunya dikemudian dengan terheran-heran, "Apakah ini masih terhubung dengan tema sekolah di jaman modern...? Kenapa aku berhalusinasi melihat karakter-karakter dalam majalah JUMP...? Bukankah seharusnya _fic_ ini hanya _crossover_ dari dua _fandom_...?"

Sementara para penonton sekali lagi mundur beberapa langkah tepat kedua muda-mudi melanjutkan ke fase cekcok mulut.

"Heh. _Bring it on_, _balldie_!" Geram Kagura sambil menyiagakan senjata andalan, yaitu: payung.

_Dokuganryuu_ semakin tidak terima, "Aku takkan membenahi kata '_balldie'_ menjadi arti Engrish '_baldie'_; sudah kubilang jangan menentukan nama seenak jidat! Terus kenapa _ball _dan _die_ harus terhubung denganku, haaa?! Tentukan '_ball'_ dulu atau '_die'_ dulu!"

Shinpachi kini memijati kening, "Ada apa dengan kedua orang ini; bahkan topik kalian sudah tidak nyambung..."

"Baiklah!" Kagura menggulung lengan baju tangan kanan, lalu menunjukkan genggam setara acuan suit, "_BALL_!"

"..." Kedua pemuda di arena menatap hening ke tangan Kagura.

"Oi, itu 'kepal'..." koreksi _Dokuganryuu_, juga mempersikukuh topik, "Dan jangan mengalihkan pembahasan. Sudah lama aku ingin mengetes kekuatanmu, bocah!"

Berikutnya tangan sepasang mengeluarkan tiga buah pemukul _baseball_, entah darimana; total enam senjata benar-benar mengintimidasi.

"Hoo!" Kagura semakin berkobar semangat, "Dan jangan menyesal saat aku mematahkan seluruh tulangmu dan membolongi seluruh bagian tubuhmu dengan INI!" Seraya mempoin ujung payung ke abdomen terbawah milik lawan bicaranya, tepatnya pada **-beep-**

"Ahhhh~"

Seruan sensual tersebut mengundang perhatian, yaitu ke sosok cantik berkacamata yang sedang mengaduk-aduk semangkuk _natto_; lagi-lagi entah sejak kapan seorang karakter baru berada dalam arena, pastinya pengarahan manis terlingkup sesama perempuan tengah dilontarkan si sosok.

"Kagura-_chan_, pastikan kau melakukan **-beep-** juga **-beep- -beep-**, jangan lupa tambahkan **-beep-** pada **-beeeeeeeep-**"

Shinpachi spontan menimpal, "Jangan meracuni pikiran para pembaca dengan **-beep-** dan **-beep-** terlalu banyak! Itu akan sangat **-beeeeeeeep-**! Terlebih lagi, kenapa _kau_ disini?!"

"Ahhhh~"

Seruan kedua dari sosok berkelamin laki-laki menjadikan semua merinding tra-la-la, terlebih sewaktu menyaksikan bentuk besar serupa Gundam yang menemani si pemilik suara.

"Maaf-maaf," lanjut pemuda berperawakan gempal; sekali lagi entah sejak kapan karakter baru nyempil dalam arena, pastinya keterangan tentang keberadaan wanita berkacamata tadi tengah disampaikan.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sa-_chan_ di jalan dan berhubung kita sejalan, bantuanku cuma—"

"IEEEYYYAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUU!"

Seruan berikutnya berasal dari balik kerumunan penonton.

Sejelasnya orang-orang cekat menyingkir seketika seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan ramping mendorong kasar apapun yang berdiri sebagai penghalang, dimana salah satunya, pemuda berkeadaan kedua tangan terborgol.

Alhasil tali yang terhubung ban, dimana ban tersebut berakhir terbawa momen pendulum sehingga terpental ke Sa-_chan_.

"**BUGH!"**

Kacamata kenaan pun terlempar sebareng wanita molek itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Astaga Kanbei..." Shinpachi geleng-geleng tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada karakter yang membawa be-'ban' kemana-mana.

"A-ah..." Kanbei sendiri terhenyak kala pemuda yang barusan mendorongnya... si jawara ketiga telah berada di depannya dan memunggunginya bersama raut amarah yang minus keperdulian terhadap kejadian di seputar.

Uniknya, Ieyasu yang menjadi fokus malah cengar-cengir saja, "M-Mitsunari... aku tidak tahu kalau kau serindu ini padaku. Hahahaha..."

Deret kata beserta tawa garing itu MEMANCING kebencian Mitsunari yang sudah mencapai limit ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"Kauuuu..."

Sebelum kalimat selesai terutara dari mulut si jawara ketiga, Sa-_chan_ berdiri secepat menggandeng lengan si pemuda.

"Ohhhhh~ Gin-_chan_~ Rinduku membawaku ke sekolahan ini; mari bercinta kekasihku~ Dan buat aku merana dengan teknik _bondage_-mu~"

"E-eh...?" Shinpachi bergidik; sepertinya wanita cantik ber-_fetish_ _masochist_ tersebut tidak menyadari perbedaan selain warna rambut si pemuda- buruknya juga tidak menyadari perbedaan proposional tinggi, bahkan mengesampingkan perbedaan intonasi beserta jenis suara!

Benar, kedua mata Sa-_chan_ SUPER RABUN dan TERLALU 'BUTA' akan cinta!

Di tengah itu, Mitsunari menatap penuh-penuh-penuh iritasi, juga bicara berpenekanan sedingin tampang membunuh, "Jadi kau _mau_ merana dengan _bondage_ versiku...?"

Memperkirakan ilustrasi '_bondage'_ yang nantinya bakal SANGAT **-BEEEEEEEEEEP-**... suasana pun berubah hening, dan para penonton serempak mundur sejauh mungkin.

Sedangkan _Dokuganryuu_ menggeram berlipat-lipat kesal, "Ada apa dengan kalian semua, tahu-tahu muncul dalam teritoriku?!" Seraya menunjuk lapangan _baseball_ tempatnya berdiri yang awalnya merupakan arena '_show'_ spesial baginya.

"Sana main ke lapangan sebelah, oi kalian!" Usirnya sambil menunjuk lapangan sepak bola yang berdampingan dengan lapangan _baseball_ ini.

Kagura cepat menyela penuh kobaran semangat, "Hoo! Lebih besar dan lega! _Ballon_, ayo kita pindah kesana juga!"

"KAU MENYEBUTKU 'BLOON'?! BERHENTI MENENTUKAN NAMA SEENAK JIDAT!" Bentak _Dokuganryuu_, "Kuharap kau masih 'periode' sebagai alibi karena aku akan membuatmu MERAH!"

Shinpachi sudah tidak mengerti ada apa dengan berbagai kata plesetan di pagi ini. Maka opsinya setelah membenahi peletakan kacamata; badan segera memalang batas di antara kedua 'jagoan'.

"Ayolah kalian berdua. Ini _fic_, kan...? Tidak baik kalau imajinasi mental yang kasar, kekerasan berpokok kekerasan seksual sampai melibatkan darah... dibayangkan oleh para pembaca di bawah umur," pintanya.

"Minggir, Shinpochi! Lagian kau sendiri yang memperjelas arti 'merah', kan?!" Balas _Dokuganryuu_.

Shinpachi sekarang ikut naik pitam, "Berhenti menentukan nama seenak jidat! '_Pochi'_ mempunyai arti _slang_ yang buruk, tahu!"

"_Slang_...?" Kagura lagi-lagi menyela, kali ini secara polos, "Bahasa _slang_ kata '_Pochi'_ itu... '_Chinpo'_?"

"Eh...?" Shinpachi menatap horor.

"Oh!" Kagura mengangguk penuh pencapaian konklusi, "Jadi begitu alasannya mengapa namamu adalah 'Shinpochi', bukan 'Shinichi'; daripada kupanggil 'Shinchinpo' ataupun 'Shinpochin', akan jauh lebih sesuai kalau namamu adalah 'Shinchin'!"

"AAAARRRGHHH! APA HUBUNGAN '_POCHI', 'POCHIN',_ '_ICHI',_ SAMPAI '_CHIN'_?! KUMOHON HENTIKAN _SLAPSTICK_ _NONSENSE_ INI!" Teriak Shinpachi sefrustasi menjambak rambut sendiri.

"Masamune-_sama_,"

Mendadak suara sopan menginterupsi.

"Akhirnya, seseorang yang normal dan berbudi luhur; Katakura Kojuuro..." Shinpachi mendesah lega saat sosok yang diketahuinya sebagai sahabat sekaligus ajudan setia si _Dokuganryuu_ berada dalam arena; harapannnya sang senior mampu membantu meredakan masalah.

"Masamune-_sama_, aku tidak bisa menemukan _hotdog_ yang Anda minta," terang Kojuuro seringan pembawaan kalem, namun syahdu.

"Tapi sebagai ganti, aku membawa _potdog_." Lanjutnya sambil mempoin jempol ke anjing berukuran besar yang asik mengerat kepalanya.

"ITU BUKAN _POTDOG_! ITU SADAHARU!"

Terang saja Shinpachi berseru panik, wajah Kojuuro sudah berdarah-darah!

"Kagura! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"HAP!" Sadaharu menanggapi kalimat Shinpachi semudah menggigit keseluruhan kepala Kojuuro.

Dan Kagura mentranslasikannya, "Sadaharu menyukai papa Kojuuro."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'papa'?! Pilihanku tidak pernah setua itu, tahu?!" Bentak Masamune ke si translator, kemudian mendorong-dorong Sadaharu pake kaki, "Dasar _Potchin_, kau tidak berhak menguasai kepala Kojuuro-ku sendirian! Bahkan Kojuuro-ku belum pernah memberikan kepala padaku!"

Ketimbang menelaah sinonim ataupun konotasi kata '_Potchin'_, mereka yang mendengar terlalu terpaku pada kata 'pilihan' disambung kata 'kepala' terhubung kata 'memberikan' plus imbuhan '-ku' yang berulang secara posesif.

Oh ya, ambigu.

"**DRRR!"**

Tiba-tiba suara motor skuter terdengar dari jalanan samping lapangan _baseball_, bersama penampilan si pengendara bergelar 'bajak laut'.

"Yo," salam sosok itu sekilas iklan.

Di halaman depan gelanggang olah raga _indoor_, sosok wanita reporter dengan ID pengenal bernama 'Hanano Ana' mendadak mempoin telunjuk sekaligus meminta pada kameramen-nya, "Cepat _shoot_ pemuda berpenutup mata model bandana itu! Dia Sakata Gintoki yang ber-_cosplay_ sebagai Chosokabe Motochika, benar?"

"Hm?" Motochika menoleh ke kedua sosok baru tersebut.

Akibat mata kanan meleng dari jalanan, motor yang dikendarainya menabrak bentuk putih besar seukuran manusia.

"**BUAGH! GABRUK!"**

Motor skuter pun jatuh membawa serta si pengendara, diikuti lengking teriakan parau dari sosok lain.

"ELIZABEEEEETTHH!"

"..." Semua lagi-lagi menghibahkan perhatian, kali ini ke sosok yang berlari menghampiri makhluk mirip bebek bernama 'Elizabeth'; betapa nama itu merupakan pilihan nama yang buruk bagi sebuah peliharaan tanpa definisi bentuk.

Sementara Motochika mengusap-usap wajah, "Adu-du-duh... Zura _no nii-san_, sori aku tidak melihat—"

"Bukan 'Zura'," potong 'Zura' secara ketus, "Namaku Katsura!"

"Ya, selalu _slapstick_..." komentar Shinpachi, "Apa boleh buat, beginilah para karakter dari anime 'Gintama'..."

"KOJUURO-KU!" Masamune _masih_ berteriak stres, apalagi kala darah membanjir ke sekujur tubuh Kojuuro; Sadaharu sendiri mengibas-ngibaskan ekor karena menyukai 'boneka' yang dipanggil 'papa' oleh tuan-nya.

Sedangkan Kagura malah asik ber-_cosplay_ karakter 'Himeko' dari serial anime 'Sket Dance' sekaligus nampang di depan kamera si kameramen tadi.

Sewaktu Katsura mengecek keadaan Elizabeth yang terkapar pingsan, mendadak terdengar suara derap memburu... dari dua sosok yang dibarengi sosok-sosok berseragam khusus, dan mereka berseru heboh.

"ITU KATSURA!"

Si empunya nama mendesah bosan, "Tch, Shinsengumi..." dan mengamati Elizabeth, "Tampaknya kita harus berpisah jalan; Chosokabe, kupercayakan Elizabeth padamu."

Berikutnya tanpa menanti jawaban, Katsura segera memberdirikan motor skuter milik Motochika, berlanjut duduk dan mengegas tanpa basa-basi selain...

"_Adios_!" Salamnya.

"**DRRR!"**

"Ha?" Motochika terbengong-bengong melihat motornya dibawa kabur oleh Katsura, "Dia..." Sorot pandangan mata kanannya mengikuti sosok Katsura yang terus menjauh, hingga kesadarannya...

"GAAAHH! MOTORKU!" Teriaknya dikemudian; sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk mengejar.

Sementara salah satu dari mereka yang berasal dari klub keamanan 'Shinsengumi'; si wakil ketua bergelar '_Oni no Fukucho_' langsung menarik kerah kaos Motochika.

"Kau ditangkap karena menjadi kaki-tangan Katsura!"

Motochika benar-benar kebingungan dituding sana-sini, "Haaaa...? Apa maksudmu?! Dan siapa kalian sebenarnya?! Klub baru?"

Pemuda berwajah manis berseragam Shinsengumi mengambil inisiatif; berjalan ke sebelah si bajak laut dan menawarkan opsi.

"Hijikata-_san_, mungkin Chosokabe akan bicara dengan 'ini'?"

_Bazooka_ diacungkan ke wajah sosok yang dipanggil 'Hijikata-_san'_.

Tentu saja Hijikata sewot, "SHOUGO! BEDAKAN _SIAPA_ YANG TERTUDUH! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU APA?!"

Tapi Motochika teringat akan permintaan Katsura, "Uh... apa yang harus _kita_ lakukan pada Elizabeth?" Tanyanya disertai menunjuk makhluk aneh yang masih terkapar pingsan.

"Kita? _Kami_ tidak ada urusan dengan alien itu..." datar Hijikata tanpa perasaan.

Okita menginterupsi kembali; acuan bidik belum diturunkan, ujung _bazooka_ malah ditepatkan penuh presisi, "Hijikata-_san_, ayo tersenyum. Tiga, dua, sa—"

"SHOUGO! ITU BUKAN KAMERA! DAN JAUHKAN ITU DARI WAJAHKU!" Hijikata semakin sewot.

Dan sedetik kemudian—

"**BOOOOOOOM!"**

"Ups, jariku selip..." ucap Okita yang menyeringai kala efek ledakan membumi-hanguskan jalanan samping lapangan _baseball_.

Sebareng itu, seekor burung gagak melintas di langit pagi sambil berkaok-kaok, "_Aho_... _Aho_... _Aho_..."

Shinpachi berakhir memijati kening kembali; menjadi saksi sedaritadi memaksanya untuk berpegang teguh pada kewarasan dan tidak mau komentar lebih selain berlaku narator, "Entah para karakter dari anime 'Senbasa' mampu bertahan dalam _fic_ ini..."

"Tentu saja MAMPU!" Sahut gadis berambut pirang berpotongan pendek unik, dimana rambut sepanjang lutut tergerai dari sekitar jambang di kedua sisi wajah; pastinya dapat diduga bahwa kemunculan karakter baru di dalam arena tidak ketahui asalnya dari mana.

"Selama Kenshin-_sensei_ melihat padaku seorang..."

Seiring kalimat lanjutan itu, semua BISA melihat JELAS bagaimana 'bayangan' si gadis tentang sosok 'Kenshin'.

"Hei Kasuga, INI bukan tentangmu seorang..." komentar pemuda yang tahu-tahu berdiri di samping si gadis.

Kasuga pun menghapus bayangan tentang sosok 'Kenshin'; langsung mengambil set _kunai_ bersama kelengkapan pose menyerang ala ninja, "SASUKE...!"

"Maa-maa... aku kan cuma memberitahu, kenapa marah begitu sih..." Sasuke melangkah mundur, niatnya adalah mencoba menenangkan Kasuga. Sayangnya fokus terhadap lawan bicaranya membuatnya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"**BUMP!"**

"Woops, sor—"

Kalimat berhenti saat bertemu pandang dengan...

"Hehehehe," kekeh pemuda berdandanan perban pada lingkar kepala, perban juga menutupi mata kiri di wajah tampan itu.

"Seperti _de-javu_; kita berhadapan sebagai rupa berkarakter dan berkepribadian berbeda, lalu _sekarang_ bertatap muka; kau membuatku berpikir bagaimana rasanya mengetes banyak hal terhadapmu... _seutuhnya_." Lanjut si pemuda disertai membawa tangan kanan...

"..." Sasuke terdiam membeku tepat jemari tangan kanan itu menjamah dagunya selembut imajinasi—

"Kyaaaa~ Takasugi dan Sasuke~" Teriak histeris grup perempuan yang menamai diri '_Fujoshi'_, "_Pairing_ baru~ 'TakaSasu' Kyaaaa~ Kyaaaa~"

"Mereka berdua satu _seiyuu_! Itu tidak lazim disebut '_pairing'_!" Timpal Shinpachi.

Tapi Sasuke mengawatirkan hal berbeda, "'TakaSasu', berarti aku yang... '_uke'_...?"

Sementara Kasuga mengalihkan pengamatan, tertuju pada dua pemuda yang berlari gesit dan mereka tampak saling melempar pulpen sebagai senjata yang diandaikan _kunai_.

"Bukankah itu... Fuuma dan Hattori?" Gumannya.

Dan _disana_... Hattori meloncat lincah menghindari lemparan pulpen dikesekian kali; melompat ke atas tembok pagar disertai membalas lemparan menggunakan jangka beserta penggaris besi.

"Kau lihai, namun aku LEBIH darimu!" Serunya.

Fuuma menangkap kedua benda tersebut, lalu mengambil kertas dan menulis cekat menggunakan pensil jangka, diteruskan menunjukkan kertas hasil coretan tangannya ke lawannya: 'Awas!'

"Huh?" Hattori tertegun sewaktu membaca satu patah kata itu.

Dan sedetik berikutnya—

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Hattori melolong kesakitan tepat jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dengan sebuah anak panah menancap di bokongnya.

"Ewwww..." Para penonton kompak mendengung giris.

Rupanya pemuda malang itu berdiri di tembok halaman depan klub peramal.

"U-ups, sori!" Seru gadis manis si pemimpin klub tersebut sambil melongokkan kepala dari lowong jendela.

"_Nice shot_, Tsuruhime!" Sosok wanita seksi bergaya tomboy; guru fisika yang kebetulan lewat itu menepuk-nepuk pundak si gadis.

"ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK '_NICE_'!" Seru Shinpachi demi solidaritas antara sesama karakter dari anime 'Gintama'.

Tsuruhime mengacuhkannya karena berbinar-binar oleh pujian sang guru, "Ma-Magoichi-_sensei_... maukah kubacakan ramalan Anda hari ini?"

Sebelum Magoichi membuka mulut hendak menjawab, sebuah suara menginterupsi dari atas.

"SAAAAYAAAAKAAAAA-_SAAAAN_~ MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"...!" Magoichi tersentak saat menengadah ke sumber suara dan melihat sebuah bayangan laki-laki tengah terjun bebas ke arahnya.

Di saat kedua tangannya mempersiapkan kepal—

"MENYERAHLAH, GORIIIIIII!" Teriak pemuda berkuncir yang tahu-tahu datang berperan penyelamat; menendang wajah si 'Gori'.

"**BUAGH!"**

...Hingga pria itu terpental ke udara.

"SAYAKAAA...!"

Teriakan 'Gori' perlahan memudar sebareng tubuh itu nyungsep ke halaman klub renang, pas pada kolam renang.

"**BYUUUURRRR!"**

Sedangkan pengembalian terima kasih ala Saika adalah pukulan keras ke kepala penyelamatnya.

"**BLETAK!"**

"OUCH!"

Seruan pedih si pemuda berkuncir ditimpal oleh Magoichi, "Keiji, bersikaplah hormat pada orang yang lebih tua; meski orang itu menyebalkan, _stalker_, sarap, bajingan, ataupun sebatas karakter sampingan!"

"WOI! JANGAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN KONDO ISAO- 'GORI' SI PEMIMPIN SHINSENGUMI!" Seru Hijikata dari jauh.

"Oh, Hijikata-_san_. Kau masih hidup," sela Okita tanpa penampakan ekspresi berarti; tangannya asik memainkan rambut si Hijikata yang sekribo _afro_ gara-gara tembakan dari _bazooka_ tadi.

"Hentikan, Shougo..." geram Hijikata.

Okita kini tersenyum manis penuh motif, "Ayolah, Hijikata-_san_... tidakkah ini menyenangkan? Mungkin nanti _kita_ bisa mencoba **-beep-** ala Sa-_chan_?"

Hijikata mempertahankan sikap _cool-_nya, "_Kau_ bisa mencoba dengan Sa-_chan_ sendiri, dasar _sadistic bastard_..."

"Nanti Hijikata-_san_ cemburu..." balas Okita.

"_LIKE HELL_!" Bentak Hijikata, dan lawan bicaranya menyeringai puas atas tingkah dongkolnya.

Sejalan itu, Keiji sih persetan dengan semuanya termasuk terhadap situasi Chosokabe atau siapapun yang menjadi 'korban' dari _crossover_ dua _fandom _ini; dirinya lebih sibuk memasang tampang cemberut demi mencari perhatian si guru.

"Tapi Sayaka-_san_—"

"JANGAN MENENTUKAN NAMA SEENAK JIDAT!" Potong Magoichi disertai tinju.

"**BUAGH!"**

Dan... Keiji pun terbang terpelanting ke halaman klub renang, pas pada kolam renang juga.

Untung si peliharaan; monyet imut bernama 'Yumekichi' sempat melompat di detik yang tepat.

"**BYUUUUUUURRR!"**

Pemuda malang itu berakhir mengambang di permukaan air, bersebelahan dengan Kondo yang bernasib serupa.

Sedangkan dari lantai tiga, tepatnya dalam ruangan UKS... seorang dokter umum bernama 'Akechi Mitsuhide' aka. 'Tenkai' tengah mengamati kolam renang dari sisi jendela.

"Fufufufufufu..." Seringai menghiasi tampang sadis Tenkai seraya jemari mengelus pisau bedah berukuran tombak, "Ruangan ini akan penuh sesak dengan kambing-kambing yang menderita~ Betapa menyenangkan, oh, aku tidak sabar menantikannya~ Khukhukhukhu..."

Dan di lapangan _baseball_...

Shinpachi geleng-geleng, "Kenapa tidak ada karakter yang waras di _fic_ ini. Yah, setidaknya Kondo-_san_ sudah beralih obsesi, tidak repot lagi mengejar kakakku. Meski bagaimanapun nasibnya terhadap wanita disukainya tetap saja naas."

"Oi Shin-_chin_," sela Masamune tiba-tiba, "Daripada kau jadi komentator yang 'percumtakbergun', mending bantu aku menjauhkan '_Pochin'_ dari Kojuuro-ku!"

"BERHENTI MEMPLESETKAN KATA!" Balas Shinpachi, sejelasnya mengomel, "Yang benar tuh Shin-_chan_! '_Pochin_', '_Potchin_', 'Shinchin', dan SEMUA kata yang mencangkup '_Chin_' mempunyai banyak makna ambigu! Juga jangan menyingkat kata-kata menjadi Engrish yang artinya semakin ambigu!"

...Walau akhirnya mau tidak mau ikut membantu si jawara yang sibuk membuka mulut si Sadaharu.

Di momen yang sama tepat kepala Kojuuro terbebas dari gigitan Sadaharu... seorang guru berhenti dan memperhatikan kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara sang guru membuat Masamune menoleh, "Suara itu..."

Kojuuro langsung memalang tangan, "Masamune-_sama_, biarkan aku yang menangani ini."

"..." Shinpachi hanya bisa memperhatikan saat pembukaan kata menggema.

"Aku tidak mengerti obsesimu, Sasaki Isaburo. Tapi jika kau berani berlaga dan mengambil posisiku terhadap Masamune-_sama_, ataupun terhadap siapa saja... Aku Kojuuro, takkan mengijinkannya!"

Pria yang menjabat 'guru' tidak ayal lagi menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, "Hanya karena kita satu _seiyuu_, bukan berarti aku dan dirimu memiliki satu tujuan. Tapi semenjak _kau_ disini..."

"Ya, mari diselesaikan!" Seru Kojuuro seraya menguak baju sekolah, dan—

"**BATZ!"**

Segala perlengkapan samurai telah melapisi sekujur tubuh Kojuuro; yang berdiri di detik ini adalah Katakura Kojuuro sebagai '_Ryuu no Migime_' pendamping '_Dokuganryuu'_ si pemimpin geng Oushuu!

"Sungguhkah...?!" Syok Masamune, meniru gaya terkejut ala Shinpachi.

Shinpachi pun melirik datar ke si peng-'_copy-cat_', "Bukannya kau sebagai sahabat seharusnya melerai...?"

Masamune cuma mendesah pendek sambil menyeka rambut kebelakang, dan menanggapi luwes, "Mereka laki-laki, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Toh mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BICARA SESANTAI ITU SAAT MEREKA _SEDANG_ BERTARUH NYAWA?!" Seru Shinpachi sambil menunjuk bilah katana yang dikeluarkan dari sarung; Kojuuro memegang pedang menggunakan tangan kiri, sedangkan Sasaki Isaburo yang dikenal bernama akrab 'Sabu-_chan'_ tengah menyiagakan pistol menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Diamlah, Shinchin. Kau sungguh berisik," ucap Masamune.

Shinpachi tidak lagi menggubris soal 'nama seenak jidat'; ketidakperduliannya dikarenakan lawan bicaranya ngeloyor pergi dari lapangan _baseball_ begitu saja, seakan tidak memperdulikan apapun.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!" Tanyanya segera.

Jawaban Masamune cukup...

"Cari rokok."

...

..

.

Sementara di atap gedung sekolah yang bersituasi aman-damai-sentosa...

Gintoki mengamati berbagai kerusuhan di bawah yang begitu ramai berbagai 'rupa' warna- '_Colorful Kings_'- dan di antara _mereka_ SELALU ADA yang spesial.

Seperti 'biru' yang spesifik_ itu_.

Dan _disana_... dalam setiap gerakan, dua bandul berbentuk lempeng yang menggantung di bidang dada memantulkan kemilau sinar mentari; sumber se-_simple_ itu tidak pernah gagal mempesona perhatian siapa saja.

"Biru..." gumannya.

Tangan kanan mengetukkan pak rokok ke teralis besi pembatas pinggir atap, seiring kalimat berlanjut secara mengambang.

"Sedalam nostalgia..."

Sebatang rokok agak mencuat keluar pak dan diambilnya, kemudian filter diselipkan dalam apit bibir dan ujung disulut menggunakan pematik api.

"...Mungkinkah aku bisa mendalaminya suatu saat nanti; kembali _kesana_ dan berdiri sebagai 'diriku'?"

Gintoki kini melemparkan pandangan ke langit biru nan cerah; pergerakan awan-awan putih seakan membawanya melayang mengikuti arus- menghanyutkannya dalam momen merenung tentang kehidupan 'tenang' yang dijalaninya.

Segalanya berkutat lambat tersebab rotasi yang luas tanpa batas; terlalu banyak 'rupa' yang silih berganti mengisi memori.

Dan seketika berbagai kilas balik 'warna' perlahan menjauh, mendorongnya kembali menghadapi realita...

"**BRAK!"**

"..." Gintoki menoleh ke pintu atap, dimana seorang pemuda tengah berdiri mengembalikan pandangan menggunakan satu-satunya mata; mata kiri ber-iris biru disana bagaikan gerbang yang menghipnotis jiwa.

Bibirnya pun merapatkan apit pada filter rokok sewaktu pemuda bernama 'Date Masamune' mengawali perbincangan.

"Gin-_sensei_, huh?"

"Hm," Gintoki memejam sejenak, lalu menyodorkan pak rokok ke pemuda itu, "Seperti biasa, kan?"

Masamune menutup pintu, sesudahnya berjalan menghampiri; menyambut sodoran dan mengambil sebatang.

"_Thanks_."

"'_Thanks'_ karena aku memperbolehkanmu merokok?" Guyon Gintoki saat pemuda itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"'_Thanks'_ karena kau sudah berperan '_Colorless'_ di tengah '_Colorful'_," sahut Masamune semudah menyelipkan filter rokok ke apit bibir, kemudian maju mendekat; ujung rokok merapat pada ujung dari batang rokok yang dihisap oleh si guru.

Kepul asap putih pun membumbung serupa pembatas di antara mereka.

Sementara Gintoki _masih_ mengangkat kedua alis atas kalimat barusan, sedikit tertegun oleh persamaan '_Colorless'_ terhadapnya.

"Kau tahu," ucap Masamune kembali tepat menjauhkan batang rokok yang awalnya menggantung di katup mulutnya, lalu menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada teralis besi.

"Terkadang berdiri '_plain'_ adalah satu yang ingin kuselami; mungkin membuang masalah dan berlaku apa adanya terlihat membosankan, namun _berdiri_ sepertimu..."

Mata kiri kini menatap sayu pada pertarungan Kojuuro vs. Sabu-_chan_.

"Kojuuro-ku... _dia_ bagiku adalah 'hitam'; pilihannya untuk berada di sisi gelapku dan memakainya sebagai perasaan untuk menaungiku sepenuhnya. Apapun peran yang ingin disampaikannya adalah semurninya 'harta' sekaligus 'harga'."

Kedua mata Gintoki menyemukan pengertian atas kalimat demi kalimat tadi; bahkan angin menepatkan momen untuk membuai kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut mereka seolah membantu mengusir galau.

"Dan kau berada _disini_..." ungkapnya dengan kalem.

_'Pilihan...'_

Masamune tersenyum, "Entahlah Gin-_sensei_... Toh aku _pun_ menyukai aksi, ini adalah konsisten diri; tentu saja 'diriku' SELALU termasuk dalam versi. Sebatas '_show'_ mungkin...?"

"_Kau_ hanya merindukan 'rasa'," timpal Gintoki sambil meraih kepala si pemuda dan mengusap-usapnya selayaknya lambang kasih-sayang selaku orang tua.

"Atau 'cinta'," ralat Masamune terhadap kata 'rasa'.

"..." Gintoki lagi-lagi HARUS tertegun, apalagi kala pemuda itu menjatuhkan batang rokok ke lantai dan wajah tampan itu menoleh padanya- menghibahkan segenap sorot seiring maju mendekat—

"T-t-t-t-t-tunggu," batanya seketika kedua tangan lawan bicaranya mengukung kedua sisi tubuhnya dan bertahan pada teralis besi sehingga tubuh bersinggung SANGAT DEKAT!

"Ma- Masamune-_kun_," Gintoki sejelasnya ketar-ketir, "I-ini tidak boleh terjadi, ma-maksudku kita berdua—"

Masamune menyingkirkan batang rokok dari apit bibir si guru dan menimpal, "Afeksi 'cinta' bisa saja platonik, JUGA tidak memandang _gender_."

"O-o-oi... jangan bicara seolah _itu_ wajar..." sahut Gintoki; keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagiku _kau_ adalah sosok 'ibu' yang kucari," lanjut Masamune seraya membayangi wajah gurunya dengan raut sendu yang serius.

"K-k-kalau begitu... tidak baik berlaku _begini _t-t-t-terhadap orang yang kau anggap 'ibu', b-b-benar...?" Gintoki _masih_ berusaha memberikan rasional.

"Sosok yang kucari adalah pemberi ketenangan; aku ingin tenggelam _dalam_ dirimu, _Shiro_- _My_ _Colorless_ _King_..."

Penambahan kata '_King_' dalam pernyataan tersebut membuat Gintoki mengedip berulang kali; terpaku tepat wajah si pemuda menetapkan posisi- bibir di depannya telah berada sejarak inci dari bibirnya.

_'Pengakuan.'_

Dan jantungnya berdegup—

"**PING-PONG!"**

Suara itu menjadikan Gintoki reflek meraba bidang dadanya, "S-suara jantungku 'ping-pong'?"

Sedangkan Masamune melemparkan pandangan datar ke sosok berperawakan gendut yang berdiri tidak jauh, dimana di seputar sosok itu terdapat puluhan _speaker_ yang bersusun rapi dan keseluruhannya terhubung ke peralatan _sound system_; KAPAN BARANG-BARANG ITU BERADA DISANA?!

"Zabii..." Geramnya.

"Zabii?" Gintoki mengikuti arah pandangan.

Zabii menetapkan memegang _mic_ yang menyala sewaktu menjawab, "**Ah ya... maaf mengganggu sesi ciuman kalian, aku hanya ingin mengetes mi- NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!"**

Gintoki sekali lagi bertindak reflek, menyumpal kedua lubang telinga dengan jari bersamaan pemuda didepannya sewot ke Zabii.

"SINGKIRKAN _MIC_ KALAU BICARA SECARA PERSEORANGAN!"

Kemudian Masamune memicing dikarenakan orang-orang yang berada di bawah kini mengalihkan pandangan ke atap sekolah dan men-_spot_—

"Ohh itu Gin-_chan_!" Seru Kagura, dibarengi gonggongan "WOOF!" dari Sadaharu.

"..." Kojuuro telah berhenti bertarung; baik dirinya dan lawannya tengah terdiam membisu memandang dua sosok yang berdiri saling berhadapan serupa ilustrasi kekasih- bagaimana pose _disana_ SUPER MENJELASKAN kejadian—

"CIUMAN?!" Teriak Sa-_chan_ yang baru memasang kacamata.

"_ITU_ BAHKAN BELUM TERJADI!" Balas Masamune dari atap sekolah.

"Ohhh! Cinta antara guru dan murid yang se-_gender_ dalam kalangan sekolah, pantas saja Sakata Gintoki selalu bersikap acuh sewaktu diwawancara- mungkinkah semua itu demi melindungi kehormatan Date Masamune; Distrik Kabuki sungguh penuh misteri! Ini akan menjadi penutup berita yang manis! Cepat sorot!" Seru Hanano Ana pada kameramen-nya.

"KAU MENGARANG!" Seru Shinpachi ke si reporter.

...Walau berakhir mengguman, "Jadi begitu, yang kau _cari_ tadi; berarti bahasa _slang_ dari 'rokok' adalah..."

"'Anu-anu'?" Sambung Okita secara polos.

"WOIIIII!" Bantah Masamune.

"**PING-PONG!"** Sela Zabii, "**Karena bel sekolah sedang rusak, mulai hari ini saya akan berperan sebagai bel baru. Tolong diingat ya, bunyinya: PING-PONG!"**

Spontan semua yang berada di bawah serempak berkomentar, "KENAPA HARUS PING-PONG?!"

Sedangkan Gintoki menghela panjang antara lega dan 'lepas' kala menengadah ke langit biru yang membentang di angkasa.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan, 'rasa' yang terpendam serupa '_Touyako_' demi menghapus jejak dirinya sebagai '_Shiroyasha_'; tidak disangka bahwa arti '_Shiro_' sendiri sanggup mempunyai peran berbeda.

'_Colorless King, huh?'_

...

..

.

* * *

_**TBC...? /uhuk /ga**_

* * *

_**A/n: apapun slang dan pemelesetan kata di dalam fic ini murni sebagai parodi. Dan kalian yang mengikuti anime Gintama pasti mengerti canda-canda tipe 'slapstik' ini. /ehem**_

_**Untuk keterangan...  
- 'Touyako' = Danau Touya.  
- 'Shiroyasha' = Iblis Putih.  
- 'Seiyuu' = Aktor atau Aktris pengisi suara.  
- 'Sukonbu' = Sesuatu yang berupa makanan khas.  
- 'Dokuganryuu' = Naga bermata satu.  
- 'Ryuu no Migime' = Mata kanan si Naga.  
- 'Oni no Fukucho' = Wakil Ketua Iblis (karena Hijikata sangat tega.)  
- 'Uke' = Yang berada di 'bawah' dalam hubungan se-gender.  
- 'Chinchin' = Penis.  
- 'Pochi' = Mini atau Kecil.  
- 'Pochi' (konotasi) = Penis yang belum 'berdiri'.  
- 'Pochin' (konotasi) = Penis yang sudah 'tegang'.  
- 'Chinpo' = Seks.  
- 'Potchi' = Anjing; suka diplesetin ke 'Pochi' dan 'Pochin'.  
- 'Pot' (Engrish) = Gendut; pada pembahasan dari pandangan Kojuuro dan Masamune berarti 'besar'.  
- 'DRRR!' itu murni suara motor skuter... (padahal niatnya mengarahkan pemikiran pembaca ke anime 'Durarara!' karena anime itu juga ada dalam edisi Shounen Jump.) /ngikik  
- 'Aho' = Bodoh.  
**__**- 'Percumtakbergun' = singkatan dari 'Percuma-tidak-Berguna'; coba artikan dalam versi Engrish untuk kata per-'cum' dan ber-'gun'.  
**__**- 'Rokok' suka dikonotasikan sebagai penis.  
**__**- 'Anu-anu' = kata yang sering dipakai oleh Hotaru-kun untuk menjabarkan 'seks'. /ngakak**_

_**Dan oh ya, fic ini sengaja dibuat untuk hiburan Hotaru-kun yang menyukai crossover anime Senbasa dan anime Gintama, juga anime Sket Dance. Tentu bagi semua pembaca yang menyukai masing-masing anime yang terbawa dalam fic ini.**_

_**Yak segitu saja note-nya. Dadah~**_


End file.
